


one big human heart gently beeping

by orphan_account



Series: Four girls, four stories, zero happy endings [3]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23660404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: you can't see me behind the screeni'm half human and half machine(Song: Lemon Demon - "Cabinet Man")
Relationships: Monika/Protagonist (Doki Doki Literature Club!), Monika/The Player (Doki Doki Literature Club!)
Series: Four girls, four stories, zero happy endings [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550083
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	one big human heart gently beeping

Sayori had been first, simply because she was the easiest. She was weak, small and vulnerable, and her love for him was the only thing holding her together. At first, Monika had thought that if she just changed Sayori a little bit, made her a little sadder, a little more self-sacrificing, that would be enough to drive him to her. She wasn’t very good at this whole programming thing yet, so she wanted to put in as little effort as possible. 

But it hadn’t been enough. Monika really had felt bad, that she had to kill her off like that. Yes, she had just been a file and some images, but she had been Monika’s friend. The club’s vice-president. She brushed it off, focusing all her energy on reprogramming the game. If she made Yuri a little clingier, a little more desperate, that would surely work, right?

Monika wanted to scream. Nothing ever worked out for her. She had to delete Yuri as well. A knife would work, she decided. Real dramatic, stabbing herself in the chest. She didn’t want to go through the long, painful process yet again with Natsuki. So she sped it up this time, giving hints of flaws and traumatic backstory, but having it culminate in her simply vomiting and running from the room. Maybe she did feel a bit guilty, for killing the other two.

Nevermind that, though. It would be just him and her now. Just Monika. Just Monika. Just Monika.


End file.
